dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 70
Episode 70 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 69 Next: Episode 71 Highlights * Some Retarded Redneck * Marilyn Manson vs. The Vigilant Christian Videos Played # Sye Ten Atheist's Jaclyn Glenn Video # Christian Santa Claus "Atheists Are Unamerican" Video # Glenn Beck's Film Review - Exodus: Gods and Kings # Shake God Off Taylor Swift Parody #freespeech #atheists #1989 (audio only) # Resident Evil 5 Is Definitely Racist # The Earth Does NOT revolve, rotate, wobble, spin, or move # Ryan Wiley's The Mythology of Elevatorgate # TVC: Marilyn Manson - Deep Six Satanic AntiChrist Illuminati EXPOSED !!! # Eric Hovind stands in line at Taco Bell and tells employee his name is "Jesus Christ is Lord." # JESUITS ATTACKED CHURCH OF GAIL, LIFE SUPPORT LOST # Brent Spiner speaks about Gail Chord Schuler! Part 1 The show starts with shitty Audible Trial shilling, followed by the intro. Scotty isn't on this episode because he is pussy whipped by Monica. Ben and TJ talk about Soviet Canukistan. The peasants go on to talk about Armageddon Spice AKA Sarah Palin. The first video they played is a Sye Ten Atheist animation about Jaclyn Glenn and Mr. Repzion. TJ's pea-sized brain struggles to read a shitty comment from Stefan Molyneux. Then a Christian Santa named Ed Wellington came on and started lying about how America is a Christian Nation and how atheists are Un-American. They then watched a Glenn Beck's review for Exodus: Gods and Kings. They then listened to a song by Free Press Media that goes like "God is gonna hate hate hate.....". Then, they watched a video by some some pretentious cocksucker who claimed that Resident Evil 5 is racist. Then, some deluded moronic redneck appeared and claimed that the Earth doesn't move. The same Pus-Headed Redneck Cretin proceeded to declare that Copernicus, Galileo, Albert Einstein, Kepler, and Carl Sagan are con-artists. He also thinks that the Earth is less than 7000 years old and not 4.5 billion years old. His evidence for all that bullshit is the Holy Bible. They then took a break. Part 2 The peasants then watched Ryan Whiny talk about ElevatorGate and Rebecca Watson. Then the Vigilant Christian explains why Marilyn Manson is Satanic. They then watched a video about Eric Hovind telling a Taco Bell employee that his name is "Jesus Christ is Lord". After that, Gail Chord Schuler started talking about how Brent Spiner warned that the Church of Gail (which is a spaceship) is getting attacked by Jesuits with photon torpedoes. Then, they watched a video about Brent Spiner speaking about Gail Chord Schuler at a Star Trek convention. Next, they entered the Q&A Segment and Egghead could be found in this segment. Trivia * Sye Ten Atheist endorsed the Drunken Peasants * Stefan Molyneux makes comments on his own YouTube channel pretending to be an attractive woman who enjoys his videos, and he makes those comments with his OWN Google+ account. That's how pathetic and stupid he is. * Marilyn Manson tweeted out the Vigilant Christian video that was supposed to "expose" him * TJ states that Levay Satanism is like Secular Humanism for assholes. * Gail Chord Schuler claims to have a whole spaceship called the Church of Gail yet she lives in a shitty apartment and films her YouTube videos with a shitty Web Cam. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes